


Misplaced Blame

by Kythe42



Series: Just Imagine Forever [6]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail brings home a new time-saving device. Henry isn't at all happy about it, but agrees to try it out on a trial basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Warning- Mentions of nausea and vomiting.
> 
> I believe this is the first time I've actually written Abigail, so I hope that I managed to do her and her relationship with Henry justice.

"What is that thing?" Henry asked, pointing to an object on the kitchen counter with a look of obvious revulsion on his face.  
  
Abigail laughed. "Henry, you know perfectly well that it's a microwave oven."  
  
Henry frowned and shook his head. "You know how I feel about those things."  
  
"Darling, they're perfectly safe. Practically everyone owns one these days," Abigail pointed out.  
  
"The fact that everyone else owns one does not mean that they're safe," Henry insisted. "If they're so safe, then why did you have to fish me out of the river after the last one we had exploded?"  
  
Abigail sighed. "That was an accident caused by you putting metal in one, which you're not supposed to do. If you remember that rule, everything will be fine," Abigail assured him.  
  
"For such an important rule, there should really be a large warning in clear letters on the front of the device," Henry grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Henry, but I simply don't have as much time as I used to since I went back to work, and it's a bit more than I can manage to make a home-cooked meal every night. The microwave will help me to do it in less time, so we're going to be a modern family that uses one," Abigail said, putting her foot down. "I promise it won't be every night, just when my schedule is overly busy."  
  
Henry sighed in defeat. "Alright, I agree to try the microwave again, but only on a trial basis."  
  
Abigail smiled warmly. "I suppose that's all I can really ask," she said, wrapping her arms around Henry and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
Henry couldn't help smiling as he kissed her back. Heaven help him, but he'd probably do anything to make Abigail happy, even if it meant compromising his own safety.  
  
\------  
  
"Abigail, please kill me," Henry begged as he lifted his head from the toilet. Dinner that night had been partially prepared in the microwave, and it wasn't agreeing with him at all.  
  
"Even if I was willing to grant your request," Abigail said as she wiped down Henry's face with a cool washcloth, "the river is far too cold this time of year to even consider such a thing."  
  
Henry nodded with a groan, knowing that he'd have to ride this thing out like a normal person. He felt another wave of nausea come over him, but it wasn't strong enough to make him throw up again.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed," Abigail said, helping Henry to his feet.  
  
Henry stumbled into the bedroom, somehow managing to change into his pajamas, then Abigail helped him into bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin, and he sighed, closing his eyes when he felt her lips on his forehead.  
  
"My poor Henry. You're running quite a fever," Abigail cooed as she stroked his hair.  
  
"I'm never eating microwaved food again," Henry mumbled, struggling to stay awake.  
  
Abigail shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't blame the microwave just because you happened to catch the stomach flu that's been going around." The only response she got from Henry was a grunt and a moan, indicating that he wasn't at all convinced that the microwave had nothing to do with his current condition. "I'll tell you what. How about we try the microwave one more time once you're well again? If you still get sick, then we won't ever use it again, provided that you help out more in the kitchen."  
  
Henry opened his eyes and gave Abigail a weak smile. "I think I can live with that."  
  
"Alright, that's settled then. You rest now. I'm going to put a bucket next to the bed for you just in case, and then I'll bring you some ginger tea and crackers to help settle your stomach," she said, kissing Henry on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Henry grimaced at the thought of putting anything else in his stomach right now, but he knew the tea and crackers would probably help, so he'd try to get them down for Abigail's sake if not his own. He grudgingly wondered if she might be right about it being a coincidence that he got sick after eating the microwaved food, but even if that was the case, he was sure that he would never grow to like the time-saving devices.  
  
\------  
  
Two weeks later, Henry found himself in the kitchen preparing a salad while Abigail seasoned the roast chicken. He hadn't gotten as ill the second time Abigail used the microwave, and she thought it was all in his head, but it was bad enough that she agreed to stick to her word. She got rid of the microwave, and Henry kept up his end of the bargain by helping out more in the kitchen.  
  
He was actually enjoying it more than he thought he would. It allowed him to spend more time with his wife, and every chance he got, he'd come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, and press tender kisses into the side of her neck. She'd always scold him and tell him to get back to work, but he could tell that she enjoyed it just as much as he did, and he'd never stop trying to get away with it.


End file.
